lostplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Abilities
'Abilities '(available only in Lost Planet 2) give players special bonuses during the Campaign. 2 slots are available, so players can choose between two level 1 Abilities or one level 2 Ability. They are unlocked with the Slot Machine. Beginning players start out with Conserve T-ENG and Lifesaver. They can also be used in Player Matches if the match is set up to allow their use. Level 1 Abilities Conserve T-ENG Prevents constant consumption of thermal energy. Also halves thermal energy consumption when dashing or performing other unique movements (e.g. swimming). Lifesaver Prevent the user's life gauge from diminishing when the thermal energy meter reaches zero. Useless in multiplayer. Fire Power I Increases the strength of the user's attacks by 1.2 times their normal value, but also increases the damage the user takes by 1.1 times the normal amount. Cannot be used with Defense I.In-game message: "These two Ablitites cancel each other out and cannot be used together. Please select a different combination of Abilities." Defense I Reduces the damage the user takes by 15%, but reduces the user's attack power to only 95% of the normal damage done. Cannot be used with Fire Power I.Same as previous Melee Attack I Doubles the strength of the user's close-range attacks (e.g. melee shove, Gun Sword, etc.). Grenades I Increases the power of the user's grenades by 1.5 times. Critical I Increase the user's chances of scoring a critical hit (double damage) by 10%, but also increases the damage the user takes to 1.05 times the normal amount. Head Start (Ammo) The user begins with the maximum amount of ammo for the default weapon at the game's start and every time the user respawns. Works only with ammunition based weapons. Also works with ammunition based VS weapons in VS Annihilator mode. Head Start (Normal) The user begins the game with the maximum number of Normal grenades. Head Start (Gum) The user begins the game with the maximum number of Gum grenades. Head Start (Disc) The user begins the game with maximum number of Disc grenades. Head Start (Release) The user begins the game with maximum number of Release grenades. Head Start (Plasma) The user begins the game with the maximum number of Plasma grenades. T-ENG Supply The user begins with 2000 extra points of Thermal Energy at the game's start, and every time the user respawns. In addition, the user receives 1.5 times the normal amount of T-ENG dropped by enemies, canisters, and Data Posts and will recover T-ENG from T-ENG chargers 3 times faster than normal. Soundless (Multiplayer) Silences the user's footsteps and reduces Anchor noise, making it more difficult for enemies to locate the user. (Campaign) Enemy detection radius (outside line of sight) is halved, making the user less likely to be noticed by foes. T-ENG Weapon Master I Halves the amount of thermal energy required to use T-ENG-powered weapons. The overheat gauge recovers at 1.2 times its normal speed as well. VS Master I Halves the amount of thermal energy used when operating a VS and triples the speed of repairs. Also facilitates escape from destroyed VS if escape is possible. VS Takedown Enhances ability to damage a VS by 1.5 times and increases damage to weak points by 1.8 times. Invisible Prevents the user's position from being shown on the map; running, attacking, dashing, jumping, grappling, rolling, and other special actions will give the user's location away. In Campaign, this ability reduces the accuracy of enemy fire. Quick Return The user's respawn time is shortened by 3 seconds and allows the user to activate Data Posts five times faster than normal. Recovery I Triples amount of life recovered when using the Harmonizer. Health slowly regenerates in Multiplayer. Sprinter I Doubles the length of time the user can dash. Evasion I Extends the user's period of invincibility when evading by 1.5 times, but also increases the amount of counter damage the user takes if hit by 2.1 times. Special Guard I Protects the user from the effects of paralysis, flinching from explosive waves, and catching fire. Points I Increase the number of Career Points the user earns by 1.125 times in the campaign and 1.25 times in multiplayer. Level 2 Abilities Fire Power II A more powerful version of Fire Power I. Increases the user's attack power by 1.35 times, but the user take 1.2 times the usual amount of damage. Defense II A more powerful version of Defense I. Reduces the damage the user takes by 25%, but makes the user's attacks only 85% as effective. Melee Attack II A more powerful version of Melee Attack I that multiplies the strength of the user's close-range attacks by five times. Grenades II A more powerful version of Grenades I that doubles the power of the user's grenades. Critical II A more powerful version of Critical I. Increases the user's chances of scoring a critical hit (double damage) by 20%, but increases the damage the user takes by 1.1 times the normal amount. T-ENG Weapon Master II An enhanced version of T-ENG Weapon Master I. T-ENG powered weapons will require only 1/5 the normal amount of T-ENG to use. The overheat gauge fills at half its regular speed and recovers 1.2 times faster than normal. VS Master II An enhanced version of VS Master I. No thermal energy is used when operating a VS, even when invisible due to a VS's own cloaking device, and repair time is sped up to triple the normal speed. Furthermore, plasma stun and fire damage is nullified when using a VS and escaping from a damaged VS is facilitated if possible. Recovery II A more powerful version of Recovery I. Quintuples the amount of life recovered when using the Harmonizer. Health regenerates at a faster pace in Multiplayer. Sprinter II An enhanced version of Sprinter I. Extends the time the user can dash to triple the usual duration. Evasion II A more powerful version of Evasion I. Doubles the period of invincibility when evading, but also increases the amount of counter damage taken if hit by 2.2 times. Special Guard II A more effective version of Special Guard I. Now protects from the effects of being frozen by the Queen's ice breath, stunned by the Debouse's sonic pulses, and immobilized by Sydsepia projectiles and the Tencale 8's web bullets in addition to being protected from paralysis, flinching, and catching fire. Tough Get Going Doubles the user's attack power when the life gauge is reduced to 40% of its maximum level. If health rises above 40%, the attack boost is dispelled. Survival The user will be left with a sliver of health even when fatally injured. Does not work when the user is killed by headshots, falls, grenades, or exploding inside a VS. Self-Inflicted Injury Increases the damage the user takes by 1.25 times but also increases the number of Career Points earned (1.5 times in campaign and 2 times in multiplayer). Lag Start Begins the game with 1000 fewer points of thermal energy and a 15% ammo and grenade reduction, but also increases the number of Career Points earned (1.35 times in campaign, 1.7 times in multiplayer). Superstar In multiplayer, the user's radar won't work and the user's position will be displayed on the enemy's radar at all times. In addition, the user's name appears directly above their location, allowing other players to track them down with ease. In the campaign, enemies will prioritize attacking the user first. In return, the user earns Career Points (2 times in campaign, 3 times in multiplayer). Points II A superior version of Points I. Further increases the number of Career points the user earns (1.25 times in campaign, 1.5 times in multiplayer). References Category:Lost Planet 2